


Illogical

by SentientMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Caretaking, Coughing, Fever, Food, Logan is sick and Patton is sweet to him, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: It was illogical for Logan to get sick





	Illogical

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by anon, "Try to eat something with Logicality?"

Logan didn't get sick. No. It was illogical for him to get ill. Hae was a figment of Thomas' imagination, not some physical being. Bacteria shouldn't effect him. Germs shouldn't a problem for him. 

So when Logan woke up with a pounding headache, a sore throat, more congestion then he would care to mention, and a loud painful cough, he chalked it up to Thomas' allergies. Since he couldn't get ill, the only logical conclusion was Thomas was projecting his negative physical ailments onto Logan.

Logan decided he would go about his morning as usual, he got dressed, brushed his hair, and started on his work. Logan knew Patton would knock on his door soon, asking him to come to breakfast, but he never came.

After a particularly bad string of coughs, Logan got up from his desk to investigate. He ignored the protest from his body as he stood, and made his way out the door.

When Logan arrived in the kitchen, he saw Patton humming to himself while he washed dishes. Logan frowned, had Patton not had any clean dishware to serve breakfast with?

Logan, knowing his voice had yet to be used, cleared his throat, forcing down the wave of coughs that threatened to accompany them.

Patton turned, giving Logan a big grin, "Oh hey Lo! Did you have a nice sleep in?" 

"Sleep in?" Logan questioned, wincing at how gravelly and weak his voice sounded.

Patton's grin slowly fell, "Yeah... Are you feeling okay Logan?" Patton washed his hands, before walking over and setting a hand on Logan's forehead. Logan leaned into Patton's touch, it was so cool... 

Suddenly Logan felt like he was falling.

"Woah there kiddo! Take it easy." Patton said as he hooked an arm around Logan's waist, keeping him steady as he swayed. "How long have you been feeling like this Lo?"

Logan nuzzled into Patton's cool neck, "This morning," he mumbled.

"Mm, just this morning? Come on let's get you sitting down."

Patton lead Logan to the couch, letting Logan curl up on his lap. "Logan? Honey, have you eaten anything today?"

Logan gave Patton a noncommittal groan.

"Mm, okay, I'm gonna go grab some stuff I'll be right back Lo Lo."

Patton returned a few minutes later, and set what he gathered on the coffee table. 

Patton stroked Logan's hair out of his eyes, and watched them slowly flutter open.

"Hey Lo. I didn't know how your stomach was feeling, but I brought some crackers. Can you try to eat something?"

Logan nodded, sitting up slowly. Patton sighed in relief, "Thanks Lo. After you eat something and take some medicine, why don't we watch a movie."

Logan croaked, "I... I would like that."

It was illogical for him to get sick. However as Patton's soothing touch stroked through his hair, he was glad Patton was by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
